megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Yai Ayanokoji
Yai Ayanokoji, known as in Japan, and as Yai Ayano in English anime and manga, is a student at ACDC Town's elementary school. She is Lan Hikari's classmate. She seems to be bossy most of the time but is still a good friend of Lan's. Her family is rich and they live in a mansion in ACDC Town. Yai has skipped a grade in school and is very smart. Her father is the owner of the video game company AyanoTech (Gabcom in Japan, a play of Capcom). She also befriends Mary Towa in MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge while she stays with her. Her NetNavi is Glyde.EXE but is more of a butler than a fighter. Personality Yai is very rich which makes her a bit arrogant and a showoff in the games and the anime. One example is when she refused school food and ate a steak instead. She also is a bit playful, shown when she turns on the booby traps in the garden around her house whe Lan and Dex try to snaek in. Yai likes to collect fans and strawberry milk. She is very aristocratic in the sense that she doesn't hesitate to use her friends in the anime to solve her problems such as when a virus stole the data for her new video game and when JunkMan.EXE took her space station. Yai also has a crush on Chaud in the anime ever since he helped her out of a stopped elevator. Anime She makes a very flamboyant introduction into Lan's school in MegaMan NT Warrior. She starts off with a slide show and at lunch, she refuses school food and eats a steak. Lan and Dex sneak around her house but get caught in numerous traps activated by Yai and Glyde. Later, she gets caught in traffic when Maddy and WackoMan attack the inside of a street light causing a traffic jam. Yai, however, desperately needs to go to the bathroom and sends Glyde to investigate. Once traffic is clear, she gets to the bathroom. She doesn't participate in the N1 but cheers her friends on and helps Mayl against Ms. Madd when she tried to cheat by blinding Ms. Madd with the forehead. In one episode of NT warrior, she follows Chaud during an intermission break in the N1 Grand Prix. She spies on him when he makes a business deal and gets caught. They both get stuck in the elevater and Chaud helps Yai climb out. Since then, Yai secretly adores him. After the N1, Yai brings Mayl, Dex and Tory to the island that Lan is on vacation in. She exhibits a private jet, a submarine and a veritable army of maids. In MegaMan NT Warrior Axess, she spends a lot of time in Kingland. However, she once makes Lan and co. come to Kingland by sending on various errands by email to a specific location. Once there, a giant robot kidnaps them and transports them to Kingland. They have to find character data for one of her company's games and are taken to places that Yai likes. It turns out that the data is a replica of Yai's personality. They figure out that the data will be at another place that Yai likes and traps the virus carrying the data and retrieve it. She returns breifly in the battle against Nebula but returns to Kingland in Rockman EXE Stream. Trivia * A running joke in the anime is that her forehead is so shiny that she can use it to blind people temporarily. She actually uses it her advantage. **Chaud has a tendency to make fun of her a little for it, and once got blinded himself, looking at her pivate jet in the sky while at a meeting. *A certain story arc involving her in Mega Man Battle Network 2 created a degree of controversy with parents when she said that if they don't rescue her, they'll "miss the chance to see Miss Yai naked". Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Humans